


Mambo no.6

by Arnielia



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Arcade Gannon - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, fnv - Freeform, mambo - Freeform, swank (fallout) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnielia/pseuds/Arnielia
Summary: Step forward.Step to the side.Step back, and repeat.Let the music guide you as you guide your partner into an effervescent state of bliss, where only you exist. The feeling of your partner's eyes focused on every single motion you make, an intoxicating feeling that you mimic so they can feel it as well. Where it almost lets you be completely bare with them, even if you are fully clothed, you see each other as the most primal thing they are.That is what dances are supposed to invoke, a primal feeling between two likeminded individuals.  Nobody would even think to do such a thing with their worst enemy.Or would they?





	Mambo no.6

"You are not seriously thinking it is a great idea to go there, are you?" Arcade asked Jenn whilst she was preoccupied with preening, making sure every bit of her looked exactly as she envisioned.  
"This is my only chance of getting him, if he finds out the courier he killed is alive before my plan is rolling, I'll lose my edge" she defended herself, trying to brush her hair. It had grown a bit since she last let it fall, reaching her shoulders nearly, and her bangs no longer just above her eyebrows.  
"Yes this time frame is ideal, but there are numerous better-and more efficient ways of dealing with it" He argued with her. He had been trying to get her to think her plan through more before actually going ahead with it.  
"Look Arcade, I appreciate it and all, but I'm a big girl and I can handle myself" she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye, completely certain she knew what she was doing.  
"Well don't come crying to me when you muck something up. I deal with broken bones, not crushed pride" he said the last part with a lower voice and left her room to go rest in the living area of the presidential suite.  
She just sighed, brushing off his comment. Her plan had to work, there was no way it would not.  
"Now...To begin the show" she said and stepped out of her room, ready to make it a night worth remembering.

If any of the areas had the most worthwhile feeling and aura of fun, it was definitely the Tops. It did not have the cloud of snobbery that the Ultra Luxe had, nor the shadiness of the Gomorrah. It was a place you really did go to have a good time, gamble your caps away or just drink them at the bar while you gazed at Tommy Torini's newest act. Tonight was a special night, a band came all the way from California to hold a bit of a concert, the regrouping of the Nine Arms. Everybody who was a real anybody was going to be there, and Jenn knew that very well.  
The doors to the Tops opened and every Chairman in the building that worked there was making sure nobody was sneaking in something they shouldn't be.  
"Welcome to the Tops-whoa mamma" the Chairman that gave the introductions to visitors said, the second part under his breath Jenn walked in. Brushed out curls that reached her shoulders, and reaching her big green doe eyes, that eyed the chairman.  
"Welcome to the Tops Doll, where everyone is the Tops" he leaned onto the counter as she did as well, a big charming grin on his face, something all the Chairmen carried with them, as deadly a weapon as any, "how can I be of service to you?"  
Jenn smiled and played coy "I am just a lonely girl looking for a good time. And a birdie told me the Tops is the place to be, is it true?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
"Oh boy are you right bab-" Just as he was going to just let her slide, another man showed up, a bit better dressed, but seeming to also work at the entrance.  
"Welcome to the Tops, pardon my co-worker, not a class act" he said and smiled, shoving the man who was with Jenn to the side "Swank's the name Doll" .  
She looked him over, he was not a type she would go for but he was well put together.  
"Jenn" she said and extended her hand which he took and kissed, to which she flustered, but shook her head to cool off for a second.  
"A steamin' broad like you shouldn't be walking the Tops on her own, everyone will want to sweep you off your feet if you aren't careful" he told her, still holding her hand, the same charm as the man before.  
"Oh don't worry, this broad can take care of herself" she grinned seeing that everyone had the same act going on.  
"Got any other guns on you, or anything as sharp as your wit?" He asked her, then motioning at the sign that had all the policies of the casino. She looked at it and her eyes widened, that set her back a bit, however she knew better than to get on their bad side. She leaned forward.  
"If it's like that, I'll give you all I have, but what's a lonely girl to do if some not so radpackers try to mess with me?" She pouted.  
He sighed "boy you are a heart breaker with the way you talk, if there weren't so many people wanting to get in, I'd have to ask you to stay here a while longer" he answered with a sigh, noticing the people wanting to come in. "If you really do feel unsafe, don't worry. Just run up to any of my boys and we'll take care of the issue" he told her and she smiled at him widely.  
"Swank, you are the heartbreaking one. Maybe I'll catch you afterwards" she replied and gave him the pistol and the brass knuckle that were in her bag. He handed the items to the other chairman who disappeared into the back.  
"Don't worry, they'll be as safe as kittens with us" he said and she nodded.  
"Well I'll definitely be seeing you later" she said and swayed through the crowd inside the casino.  
The Tops Casino was a place that really did have the atmosphere everybody spoke about. With so many people there, it was brimming with life, looking like the old world photos of Vegas before the war. Jenn watched carefully, seeing as people gambled their caps away at the blackjack tables and slot machines. It seemed that everyone that was allowed inside had a similar look and act to them. All hedonistic and wanting to just have a lively night out.  
Instead of swaying as she did when she entered, she tried to be as less visible as possible. She hid in the crowds hoping to hear what she needed. It was hopeless finding him, there were too many people on the casino floor. Jenn looked left and right, even asked a few of the men and women that were not glued to the tables, but nobody seemed to know a Benny. She thought going up a floor might prove more fruitful. It was not, however she could have sworn for a moment that someone shouted Benny, but she brushed it off.  
"I swear to god if this is a wild goose chase..." She whispered to herself, knowing she would not hear the end of it from the others if she failed. Her eyes looked up at the giant glowing sign for the Aces before entering, keeping some hope in her that it might be her lucky moment. She had survived death and walked all the way to New Vegas, to see this through and she was not going to quit that easily.  
Music was playing, background music for now, the band still preparing for the grand show, and the first thing Jenn did was stick herself at the bar.  
"Give me some sunset sarsaparilla please" she said and the bartender looked at her.  
"Lady we only make alcoholic things tonight" he answered and she grumbled.  
"Alright some whiskey and sunset sarsaparilla, please" she ordered.  
He was going to question her choice of drink but just sighed and complied, giving her a regular large glass, fizzing with the artificially orange fizzy drink, but the scent mixed with a potent whiskey.  
She started drinking and stopped, not realizing it would still be this strong, but after a moment of thinking, the alcohol she had tried previously was not of a good quality either.  
One glass quickly disappeared, and as she ordered another she heard a voice that was eerily familiar, and made the hairs on her neck raise and time stop for a moment.  
"You're back Benny? Like no going off like a wild dog?"  
" I'll have to go to splitsville at least one or two more times, but hey no rush for now, let's not talk about that stuff. Tonight the music is good, and the drinks better" he said, seeming to keep his guard down.  
"But Swank was already worried sick Boss, we can come with just like the good ol-".  
"There was nothing good then" he said with what felt like a growl and took out his cigarettes, ready to light one up and forget his worries.  
The scent of those cigarettes as they were lit made Jenn flinch, reminding her of that terrifying day where they dug a grave for a living person. She drank the last drops of her concoction, wanting to suppress the discomfort she had, knowing this was her only sure shot at this.

"Excuse me, could I please have another?" A very perky voice called out to the bartender that was having a chit chat with the group.  
"Coming" he said and walked over, the chairmen collectively turning and seeing a young woman. Her dress seemed so much brighter than the ones the other wore, light blue and long, cut to show her legs. They were not as long or slim as some would assume, but she knew how to posture herself. She looked at them all, her big green eyes meeting Benny's and they stayed there for a bit.  
"I'm terribly sorry for taking away your friend, just a girl's got to drink sometimes" she said smiling.  
"What a broad" one of the goons that Benny hired said to another and the other nodded in agreement.  
"No problem really" Benny said slowly, caught off guard by someone looking at him so attentively.  
"Here you go miss" the bartender handed her the drink she had been drinking that evening.  
"Thank you, please don't let me bother you or your....Friends" she said, pausing to look at them all before turning with a sigh.  
"Boss I think she has her eye on you" the other goon, with a big grin, whispered to Benny and he shushed him, as he still gazed at the woman. She was attractive, but why was she here alone, it made no sense.  
"Hey, care to join us?" He called out to her and she perked up and smiled at him.  
"Oh I would not want to bother...But I would love to" she said and got up, walking up to them, one of the chairmen getting up to give her the seat next to Benny.  
"Stay put here at all times" Benny whispered to everyone around him while he believed she was not listening.  
She drank her mixture and stayed polite, mingling with everyone. She seemed to have a knack for speaking with everyone, as if she knew what they all wanted to heart. Benny just eyed and could not believe she was so good with everyone. But something still rubbed him the wrong way.  
"Say...Did we meet somewhere?" He asked her, taking out a second cigarette.  
"Oh, the two of us?" She looked at him and paused, freezing in time as she though for a moment. "I wish..." she leaned on her palm, seeming to be a bit tipsy, loosening up. That did not answer his question really but he was finding her behavior quite charming, how relaxed she was, the air of ease slightly infectious.  
"I'm just a city girl that dreamed of coming to the Strip and fulfilling the dreams she couldn't back home..." She said with a pout.  
"Oh, and what's that dream?" He asked curious what she could want in such a city like this. It did sparkle, but it was not the golden city everyone idolized.  
She motioned him to come closer with her index finger so nobody else could hear. He reluctantly did so.  
"Honestly, I have some dues to pay and I don't think I'll be able to pay them, so I'm drowning my sorrows here alone..." she whispered and seemed sad. Benny could not shake the feeling off her words, but they seemed to stick.  
"Well baby don't worry, tonight you shouldn't think of the bad, you're at the Tops! The best casino in all of New Vegas" he tried to cheer her up.  
"You are the sweetest man I've met all night" she let that slip out of her mouth with a cheeky smile. It seemed the alcohol was starting to talk more for her.  
"Stick with me and I'll show you the top of the tops" he said confidently, the compliments seeming to boost his ego. He finally started drinking what he ordered, thinking he could loosen up finally.  
"Hey Benny, we're going to go sit around since the show will start soon, you mind?" one chairman asked as the goons also went and sat down, not very far at all if anything were to happen, they could act at a moment's notice.  
"Oh please do enjoy the show fellas, I have very appealing company right here" he said brushing them off and Jenn just smiled at them all and they nodded, leaving them be.  
"You know, I keep feeling I know you somehow. But in my life I haven't met so many gals that wanted to spend their time with me so eagerly" he said looking at her as he downed his next glass.  
"I haven't really met the right gal or guy either" she said tapping her glass with her nail "but I get that sometimes. I guess I'm just really easy to talk to. But I really do want to meet you,.... You have this feeling that I like" she said and met his gaze. Benny could have sworn those eyes made him feel something uneasy so he quickly asked for a refill.  
"You are really are a straight to the point broad" he admitted feeling weird. "But I don't even know your name and you want to know so much about me, I'm feeling cheated out of my own identity here" he played a bit with his words, even though they did not share so many details in their small talk.  
"Hmm" she pressed her index finger on her lips, still glossy from her drink and Benny took note of it, as if she were pointing at it intentionally. Just then the Nine Arms finally came out, receiving their deserved cheering as they expressed their joy for finally being able to perform.  
"I tell you what" she said and looked left to where the stage was. "You dance with me tonight, and if we match there like we do here, I'll tell you every little thing about me" she offered with a sly smile. Her offer was a bit unusual, a dance, for anything he could ask. Too easy.  
"Or I can go dance all by my lonesome, forever being a mystery to the great Benny".  
He couldn't stand the challenge anymore, he turned his cigarette off in his whiskey glass and got up, offering her a hand.  
"Let's show them who the real aces are" he said and saw the grin appear on her blushing face as she took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor.  
"Do you even know how to dance the mambo?" She asked and Benny looked at her confused, and she continued "you have to move like we are a mirror, our steps flowing like our words earlier. Got it?" She asked him, making sure he understood.  
He was just in disbelief there was a specific dance he had to do but brushed it off "there has never been a thing I can't face Kitten" he tried to sound calm but he only prayed that he would do this well. The music had a good slow rhythm to it, the many string instruments giving layers beneath the simple piano keys played by the member who was missing an arm.  
And they started off slow.  
Step forward.  
Step to the side.  
Step back, and repeat.  
It took Benny a few good moments to understand how to move, but he just looked at the blushing blonde in front of him. She danced like she had been born doing it, her steps very careful and calculated, but always looking at him, while he had to look down to check he did not step on her again.  
Step forward.  
Step to the side.  
Step back, and repeat.  
He had gotten the hang of it just as the lights dimmed, others that were dancing around disappearing as they stared at each other, focused. He just followed the flow after the third time and then it was near perfect to him.  
When they separated, making a distance between them, the moves she was making were downright suggestive to the mind, never doing anything you would see at the Gomorrah, but you could tell she knew how to send a thought or two to his mind. He looked in disbelief but moved his shoulders with the music and still moved back and forth, his hand motioning her slowly to return, a thing he was not even aware he was doing, only following the mood. Where her steps were as light as a feather, his hit the ground without a single note of delicacy, you could hear every tap. It made him feel self conscious as he heard and felt them most, but that was always brushed away when their eyes met and the gap between them closed. They came as close to each other as they could and they both let out a sigh, staring at each other. Their hands collided, fingers entwining as they jumped back, separating, the only thing keeping them from leaving each other's company were their own fingers. They rushed back to each other side, their other hands meeting, infected by the need to continue their little burst of needs. 

Step forward.  
Step to the side.  
Step back.

Jenn felt strangely calm, not even thinking as they danced. Sure he was not at all graceful, but he knew how to catch her back and follow her. Whenever they would meet, their gazes locked more and more and she just wanted to stare more. Just as she was lost in that face, not the most beautiful one she had ever seen, but like the other chairmen, he had a charm to it, she felt an arm coil around her as her other arm dropped to her side. Then just as she was as light as a feather, he let her fall. But as she felt her hair follow the direction she as falling in, she was hugged by his hand tighter, holding her in place.  
After a moment, her eyes adjusted and saw that the song was over, a few songs as a matter of fact, since the band took a break. The lights slowly came back, and she saw that she and Benny were not the only ones in the room anymore. He helped her back to her feet and she had a look of confusion.  
"Not so bad for an amateur?" He said with a proud smirk.  
"Not at all" she said and he helped escort her to the bar again so she could sit down.  
"Now I do think this makes me the winner" he said and ordered two drinks form the bartender, taking out a cigarette again. Jenn had lost count how many times he had smoked in the last few hours.  
"It does it seems" she said and took the glass, the drink clear, but it had such a strong scent she had to move it away for a second.  
"Well then start talking" he said looking at her, then closing his eyes as he drank the strong drink they were both given.  
"Well I'm not that interesting...I'm Jenn and I have the most boring job in the world" she began and moved the glass around.  
"I deliver mail" she snorted and looked at him, and he began eyeing her, his drink pressed to his lips.  
"Oh and I realized, we did meet a while ago...." She said and took a sip of her drink. Though she kept a facade of being bubbly and strong, right below her dress, her legs were shaking like never before . Benny was visibly more confused and worried as he took a big gulp of his drink and still continued drinking, his eyes locked on her. She rose her hand and moved away the blonde locks from the left side of her face, revealing a very big scar. As soon as he saw it he spewed his drink out while his still unlit cigarette fell to the floor.  
"Familiar Benny?" She asked with a smile.  
"What in the goddamn..." He breathed, looking at her and it made sense. No wonder they felt like they knew each other, he had killed her only two weeks ago. He knew he had, how was this possible.  
"How-" he breathed and began raising his hand wanting to call his goons by his side.  
"Modern medicine Benman" she said and put down the drink "relax this isn't a hidden agenda. I just thought It would be fun to show up ya know?Now put that hand down" She told him, still smiling, her face still red from both how much they had danced just a bit ago and the amount she had drunk.  
"Was this all planned?" He managed to blurt out, still in great shock.  
"Well hoping to see you was, but all of that over there, one hundred percent real" she said and winked. Benny was confused, why was she acting as if he did not try to murder her, why was she alright with all of this.  
"That bullet must've scrambled your egg somewhere bad" he said and grabbed at his forehead, massaging it to elevate the headache.  
"The only place where it did hurt me was my heart. I saw you run away and you did not even leave me a note.." She pouted and continued "listen, I'm really fine with it all. It's part of the job I mean, I am running around Nevada thinking I'm safe, a foolish thought, especially with something as -important- as that chip" she said leaning closer to him as she spoke.  
"Now I wouldn't say-" He was unsure how to act with her, not wanting to kick her when she already seemed down. "Wait...You're the broad that went into the Lucky 38!?" That realization made him quake a bit as well, he knew what happened there and who entered. "We can keep this as smooth as can be sister".  
"Oh bygones are bygones. I want to live in the here and now, you know before the Legion comes-a-knockin'" she said and gazed at him "and you are the here and now I see".  
"Are you......making a pass at me?" He had to make sure. This was not something that should happen. Or was even a plausible outcome at that.  
"That obvious? I thought I would have to unhook my dress after another round of drinking" she admitted and sighed "I dig you Benny, it's nothing to be shy about. We're human".  
"You say dig, and all I see is a shovel. You are one sick pussycat...." He said, raising a brow. The advances weren't something he hated, but just it did not sit right at first.  
"If I'm so sick..I think I should lie down. Do you agree?" She asked, touching her forehead, feeling it was actually warm.  
"I mean you are right... But you do know what happened was bad. Right?" He did ease a bit and titled his head, giving her simple questions.  
"You know I've been told I need a bigger dose of bad in my life, and you are all kinds of bad in the very right way" she said and their eyes locked like they did at the dance floor.  
It was still him, and it was still her. Behind her more seductive farce, she was a woman that wanted companionship, and he was just a man in a really awful suit who did not know what was going on. Their expressions both softened as Benny took the last bit of his drink and took a shot.  
He sighed, knowing for certain that this could end badly, but it was stronger than him.  
"The thirteenth floor, you can't miss it. I hope you do show up by your lonesome. I want to go, freshen some things up" he said and hurried off.  
She watched him run off and she realized it was working. Her plan was a success, in just a few short moments, she and Benny would be alone and she could do what she had been hoping to do for a while now.  
She swayed happily to the elevator, a special one guarded by more chairmen, with the thirteenth floor specified with a different colored button.  
Exiting, she saw a very long hallway, heavily guarded as well. By the amount of people you knew Benny was scared.  
This would not be an easy escape if she did it how she had planned, but she had gotten out of bad situations before, she would figure something out.  
"That way Miss" one of the men motioned Jenn to go left and she nodded in thanks, following the directions.  
Walking up to the door, she knocked and the door opened by itself. He had left it unlocked for her. She took a look around, the room was a mess. Nothing like a high class Chairman lived there, but someone who had been roaming the dumps for most of their life. The dimmer lights did fix the look and she only noticed that the next room over was lit.  
Closing the door she made her way over to there, like a moth to flame, her mouth parting seeing the room. It was not a good looking room, and there were no rose petals nor scented candles or anything she read in her books that spoke of romance. But Benny was there, with an open bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"Oh you.." He said and saw her standing at the door frame.  
"I mean we did drink a lot downstairs, but wine isn't an alcohol if you think about it not at all" he said and looked at her, his words not making much sense but he was still offering her a glass. She approached him.  
"Oh sure, pour me a bit" she nodded, eyeing everything around. Sharp edges, a lamp, an old world telephone. Many options but her thought process was cut off by him handing her the glass and turning on the radio, the quiet sound of a guitar playing. She nodded at him and held the glass with both hands, feeling it could slip out of one.  
"Goddamn thing is busted, it only plays that.."He said and took a sip. Jenn looked at him as she joined him in this quiet moment. This was a man she shared the most intimate thing with. Nobody had wanted to dance like that with her and it was a part that seemed to hinder her plan.  
"It's alright, I swear sometimes the radios I hear play the exact same two songs on repeat" she joked, lowering her wine onto the table next to them.  
"You know, for a dead broad, I like your groove" he said and they just stood opposite of each other.  
The music did seem to ease the nervous tension, and the lights not being more dim calmed Jenn even more. She came closer to Benny, not too much, but enough to feel she was speaking only to him.  
"So, I presume that is the bed?" She asked and looked behind his shoulders, seeing it surprisingly cleaned up.  
"Allow me to give you the grand tour of it" he took her hand and she only looked back at him once more.  
"I hope this does not end up being something I regret in the morning" she joked.  
"Baby, I am gonna show you the Tops like you've never dreamed of" he said and the soft music playing on the radio was only in that moment the loudest thing that would be heard in the room, to be drowned afterwards by the two of them.  
It was a dance, like the one from earlier. They showed each other themselves. What one felt was right would then reciprocate in their own creative ways until every possible idea was as exhausted as they were.  
This was, too, not an act of them trying to be serious and focusing on themselves, but also a conversation. Benny wanted to make her enjoy herself as well and Jenn just wanted to do what she came here to do, but even that became a far off memory.  
"Wowie... That was a nice bit of hey-hey girlie..." Benny said, exhaling a breath of satisfaction as they just lay in bed, feeling the post dance exhaustion.  
"....Wowie" she repeated and stared blankly at the cracked ceiling.  
"Hey" he said and grabbed her, almost coiling himself around her "hold me will ya? I swear you wore me out..." he said and before she could object, he was fast asleep, head on her chest out like a light.  
It was the perfect moment to do something, to act any way, but.....Jenn just could not do it.  
She felt something again after so long and it left her internally confused. Someone made her feel good about herself and watched her like she wanted to be watched, and now she was lying in bed with them. She tried to make counter arguments to all these feelings, but as soon as she was about to, slumber caught up to her and she leaned her own head against Benny's now ruined slicked back look. For a while she did not even think about sharing the same air with him, and they ended up sharing the same bed for the evening.  
But as soon as morning struck, and Jenn fluttered her eyes open, that feeling of good passed her. There was no one by her side in the bed, and she was all alone in this big room. The only thing that kept her company, was the radio that played the same song from last night over and over again, as she read the note left to her over and over.  
"Brahmin shit..." She said and covered her face, her feelings in a conflict between anger, sadness and most of all, embarrassment.  
Not only did her plan fail, as her companions had warned her countless times, but it backfired completely and Benny got his way and a little extra. The only thing she received as compensation being a personal letter from Benny on the table next to the half empty bottle of wine.  
Nothing to Jenn would be more embarrassing, than knowing she would have to admit defeat to everyone that stayed in the Lucky 38, awaiting her contradicting results.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first actual fanfic! Im not that skilled a writer but i really give my all when i have an idea in my head so thank you for taking time to read it all


End file.
